


Right Now, He Just Wanted To Be Held

by pudihargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudihargreeves/pseuds/pudihargreeves
Summary: Klaus lost Dave and it was the worst feeling ever. All be wanted was him, but he was gone. Klaus refused to leave his bed, even when Five needed his help desperately. He wasn’t leaving. Not knowing that he got to live and Dave didn’t.ORWhen Five surprises Klaus with Dave to make him happy again.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Right Now, He Just Wanted To Be Held

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be following the storyline or have like,,, proper rules of time travel. It’s still on the whole with the apocalypse and stuff tho.

Everything hurt. Klaus’ entire body ached in excruciating pain; a hole gaping in his heart, longing to be fulfilled again. But, that was no longer possible. Not with the only person he has truly loved stuck on the war field in 1968; dead but not forgotten. As soon as Klaus returned, he felt all sorts of anger, pain, and sadness vibrating through his veins and up his spine. Something he hadn’t felt before. Something he didn’t know how to process. After he got out enough of his anger and broke the briefcase, he dragged his feet, trudging home to the academy with the rain pouring down. Everything looked and seemed miserable. As if Klaus had brought the sadness back to 2019. 

Once he got home and into his room, he saw Ben perching on the edge of his bed. To him, Klaus had only disappeared for a couple of days even if he had been gone a little over a year. Klaus sat beside Ben, not speaking a word. Not until Ben had broken the silence.  
“Where have you been off to? You look absolutely destroyed,” he said, letting out a small breathy laugh, “did you go off and smoke every possible drug in the city, huh?”  
Klaus shook his head, the blood was still on his hands as he sat there, staring at the floor, “no, just had a little visit in Vietnam.”  
“Excuse me?” Ben asked after.  
“Mm,” he muttered.  
And with that Klaus was done talking for the day. He stood up and wrapped his arms around himself.  
“Bath,” he said simply, expecting Ben would know not to follow him, which Ben did.

Although it soothed Klaus’ aching muscles, the bath felt like it was drowning him. He was stuck in his own thoughts, absolutely every sound reminding him of Dave. He slowly sunk himself down in the musty brown water until he was completely submerged. Then suddenly Ben appeared in the bathroom, leaning against the sink. Klaus came up to the surface to be able to breathe. He shivered in fright then rubbed his hands over his face.  
“Jesus christ, Benjamin… Privacy please!” he whined, covering his privates that couldn’t be seen due to the murky water anyway.  
“Five’s looking for you. You’ve been in here for almost an hour, bud,” he told him.  
“Yeah, well tell Five that I need some peace to myself right now.”  
“What’s wrong, Klaus? Why were you in Vietnam?”  
“Do we really have to do the lecture chat right now?” he huffed, “look away, I’m getting out.”  
Ben did as he was asked while Klaus grabbed a towel, dried himself, and wrapped it around his waist. He ignored Ben’s pleas to tell him what was going on and pulled himself into his room where he dropped his towel and escaped from the world under his covers, completely hiding away. 

After a few minutes had passed, Five was next to bother Klaus, storming into the man’s room in his small little self. His arms were folded and he seemed panicked.  
“Klaus, thank god. I swear every other Hargreeves sibling has suddenly got something ‘more important’ to do than save the goddamn world!” he complained.  
“Go away,” Klaus groaned in response.  
“Oh, come on, not you too? You disappear to get high somewhere, probably pass out for a few days in some random alley, you have the guts to show your arse back here and not help me?”  
Klaus threw the sheets off his bed so it was covering just from his waist down. He was sick of everyone just assuming he was off doing no good. Not even a ‘hey, are you okay’. No wonder he only really enjoyed sticking by Ben.  
“Look, I just got bloody kidnapped by two lunatics looking for you, eventually escaped because of Diego’s girlfriend, who, by the way, died because of it, then opened a briefcase that shoved me into the Vietnam war in 1968 where the goddamn love of my life died in my arms. So, no, I’m not helping you,” he said, a bit more harsh than he usually was, but today, he was not having it.  
Five just looked at him while Ben slowly began to frown. He glanced over at Klaus who shoved himself back under the covers. Five didn’t know what to say or do, but right now, he needed Klaus.  
“Okay, yes, sorry, but I need your help, Klaus,” he said, a lot more softly this time, “please.”  
“Get lost.”  
Five clenched his fist. He was a little bit desperate right now and no one was listening to him. Everyone was stuck in their own problems. Problems that won’t matter in a few days because the world would be gone.  
“Klaus. You won’t even be alive in a few days. I need your help,” he said, trying to convince him.  
“I don’t care. Let me die,” Klaus mumbled back.

Usually, Ben would interject here, riling Klaus up about how he never helps anyone and that he’s lazy and that Five would do the same for him, but right now, he knew it wasn’t his place to step in. He knew Klaus just needed his support right now. Five knew there was no convincing Klaus right now. Not unless he helped Klaus first. Even though he knew Klaus’ problem wasn’t to the scale that an apocalypse was at, he knew what it felt like to lose something so important to yourself. Seeing someone so close to you dead and there being absolutely nothing you can do about it. Five groaned then ran a hand through his hair before walking out of his room. He looked at the watch on his wrist then rubbed a hand over his face. “Okay, it’s fine. Just fix this issue… then we’ll get back to saving the world… it’s fine,” he mumbled to himself, trying to figure out what exactly he could do to be able to get Klaus’ little lover back. All he knew was that he was in the Vietnam war in 1968. That was possibly the most vague description he could have gotten, but somehow he knew it was accomplishable. 

Five was walking down the street, head away in thought until he heard an all too familiar sound. He froze, frowning heavily as he looked around and walked over to a nearby drain where he saw one of the tubes that he remembered getting when he was on the commission. He opened it up. ‘Meet me at 215 Boulevard Sq. Room 103. Xx’ Five frowned.  
“How did you…” he quickly dug into his pocket, remembering he took a mint, only to find it was a tracker. He chuckled, “perfect timing...”  
Five chucked the tube back up the pipe. He shoved the piece of paper into his pocket then made his way to the destination. Everything was already going according to plan. 

He stepped into the hotel, up the elevator, and to room 103. Five gave a small knock on the door. The handler opened up the door and gave Five a mischievous looking smile. He cocked a brow then pushed himself inside.  
“I’m assuming you’re needing me for something, hence the note?” he asked, but before she could answer, Five interrupted, “well I need something too, so perhaps we could make some sort of deal.”  
The Handler folded her arms and hummed, “Mm, I suppose we could. What is it that you desire?”  
“I need a briefcase. And I need to know where my brother used a briefcase a couple of days ago.”  
“Really? You don’t want something to stop the end of the world? Something to save your family?”  
“I don’t trust that you’ll be able to do that. I need Klaus and Klaus needs this.”  
The Handler nodded, understanding. She walked over and picked up a small glass with whiskey inside. She took a swig then let out another hum  
“Well, I want you back on the commission. How exactly do you expect to do both?” she pondered.  
“I’ll get Klaus his lover back then I’ll put the trust in him and my family then help you. It’s the risk I’m willing to take.”  
The Handler smirked and nodded. She took out the briefcase from under her bed then nodded, “we have a deal then.”  
She took his arm and off they went.

Seconds later, an all familiar ‘too new’ smell filled Five’s nostrils. He took a deep breath in then another one out as he looked around.  
“Good to see not much has changed,” he said.  
The Handler snickered slightly then dropped his arm. They walked to one of the security rooms where all the footage of every briefcase was dropped off ever. Everything was tracked. Five looked around then folded his arms as he watched each screen with interest.  
“Did anything go to Vietnam in 1968 recently? I don't know how long he was gone for, but he said it was Hazel and ChaCha’s case and he left two days ago in the time I was currently in,” he explained. The Handler leaned over the man sitting in the chair and typed in a few words before nodding. “Yep, they went to the front field camp?”  
“Sure, yeah,” he said, “Send me there.”  
“Not so quickly, young one,” she said, “You have an hour to get what you need and return here. Once you’re done, you must return here and get ready for your job.”  
Five took a breath. He knew he needed to do this. Even if he was putting all his hope in his brother. Not just any brother. Possibly the brother he trusted the least. Five nodded.  
“Deal,” he muttered, uncertain.

And with that, Five was handed a briefcase with a time limit on. This was going to be difficult. He not only needed to convince Klaus that he needed to take Dave back to the present, he also needed to be able to save him as well as convince him to come with him. It wasn’t going to be easy, but at this point, he would do anything to help his family. To help the apocalypse.  
He unlocked the briefcase and was teleported a few moments before Dave’s death. He didn’t know what the lad looked like, but he was sure that if Klaus loved him, he was sure he could find him.

Five looked around. It was dark and it was in the middle of Vietnam in a forest. It was pouring with rain and gunshots were fired all around him. He clutched the briefcase to his chest and crouched down in the mud then began to creep through. Surely he would have been put somewhere near Klaus. He had only hoped, but he never knew what trick The Handler would use, or if she would use one. Five just crawled closer to the gunshots and when he finally saw someone that was almost definitely on the American side, he tugged on his arm.  
“I’m looking for Klaus? Klaus Hargreeves?” he shouted. The soldier frowned.  
“What are you doing here, kid? There’s a bloody war going on!!” he yelled back to him.  
“I know. I need Klaus. Tell me where he is, now,” he said sternly.  
“Klaus? God, he’ll be up front with Dave. They always go up front,” he explained, “try the ditch fives metres up from me. If they’re not there, sorry bud, I can’t help.”  
FIve nodded.

He began running, looking at his watch. An hour felt like a lot of time, but it goes seemingly quickly. Five followed the man’s instructions and went five metres up.  
“Klaus!” he shouted as loud as he humanly could which only got him tugged down by another soldier.  
“Watch it kid! You’ll blow our cover!” he said, “what are you doing here?”  
Five jerked himself away, crouching by the ditch.  
“I’m looking for Klaus. He-”  
Klaus jerked his head over. It was none other than Dave who tugged him down, “Five? Hey buddy!”  
Five gave a forced smile, “yep, big reunion. I need to take your boyfriend. He’s about to die. I don’t have much time.”  
Almost in sync, Dave and Klaus both muttered out, “What?”  
Five rolled his eyes, “Look, he’s about to get shot in a matter of minutes. You’re going to be devastated and lock yourself away in your room. So let me save his life then you can come back to the Academy and see him.”  
This was a lot for Dave to suddenly take in, “What? What is going on? Who are you? And I’m not going anywhere! I enlisted, if I die for my country-”  
Five rolled his eyes, cutting him off by taking his arm and opening the briefcase. He was going to talk to him and explain it to him, but he just couldn’t be bothered. There was absolutely no way in convincing someone who loves their country that much. All he knew was that he needed to return to Klaus with his boyfriend so that Klaus could be happy again and help him out. He returned back in 2019, in front of the academy, with Dave. He gave a smile to Dave who collapsed to the floor.  
“I’m gonna be sick… fuck.. what the fuck was that… who the fuck are you??” he asked, stepping away.  
“I’m the man who just saved your life who also happens to be Klaus’ brother. Come on. He’s waiting for you.”  
“Where are we?”  
“New York. At the Umbrella Academy. In 2019,” he said.  
“2019??” Dave almost shouted.  
“2019. Now hurry up. I need to leave in…. 40 minutes!”

Five grabbed his arm and tugged him to the building. Dave obliged. All of this was so much to process. He bit his lip, following the little boy.  
“So we just time travelled??” Dave asked.  
“Yup,” Five replied.  
“And you said I was going to die and that Klaus is moping?”  
“Yup.”  
“So… if you saved my life and Klaus came back knowing you took me... does that mean he’ll be waiting for me?”  
Five thought for a bit, “no. That’s not how it works. I changed Klaus’ previous timeline, not his current one.”  
“That doesn’t make sense.”  
“Does time travel ever make sense?”  
“I guess not..”  
Five nodded then stepped into the building. Dave gasped. Everything looked immaculate. Clean. Pristine. New. It was incredible to a man of the 60’s.  
Five tugged on him, “yup. It’s crazy. C’mon, war boy.”  
They walked up the big flight of stairs and Five gently knocked on Klaus’ door. Even though Five couldn’t see him, Ben tensed up. He had been watching over Klaus’ bed for the past few minutes (in Ben and Klaus’ time). It had only been a few minutes, yet, he still tensed. He just didn’t want Five to push him too far. Five stepped in without the approval to.  
“It’s Five and.. holy shit…” Ben tried to inform Klaus, assuming the other man to be Dave due to his uniform.  
“What’s holy shit?” Klaus asked.  
“You’ll want to look for yourself.”  
Klaus slowly took the cover off from his head. He looked over at Five. His eyes were red, puffy. Clearly he had been crying.  
But, abruptly, everything froze. His eyes locked with Dave and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, or move… or do anything. He had just seen him die… surely it couldn’t be. Holy shit. It is.  
“So I got your little boy toy back. Now, I need a favour,” Five said as if bringing Dave back wasn’t a big deal.  
Klaus nodded, but he wasn’t listening. He grabbed his briefs, chucked them on, then stood up. All he had on were the briefs and the dog tags. Klaus perked up out of bed and leaped himself into Dave’s arms. One arm wrapped around the man’s waist, the other clutched at the back of his head.  
“God… I thought I lost you… I-I saw you die… God.. I’m so glad you’re okay…” Klaus whispered, eyes welling up into tears again. All that awful pain suddenly surged into something bright and powerful. He held Dave and squeezed him tight. Klaus’ stomach. went tight. Everything beamed with joy. The feeling inside was indescribable. Much brighter and stronger than anything he had felt before. It didn’t even feel like he was touching the ground. He felt on a high. Like he was floating.  
“Uh… what the fuck,” Ben chuckled.  
“Klaus… since when did you learn to goddamn levitate??” Five asked, confusion completely settling in.  
Klaus frowned. He looked down and realised he had picked up both him and Dave off the ground. He let out a yelp before dropping to the ground.  
“You didn’t tell me you could fly? I thought you could just communicate with the dead?” Dave asked, laughing at how weird it felt to be lifted off the ground. He should be shocked, but Klaus has already shocked Dave so many times that he really needed to say something surprising to shock Dave. Like the world was ending, as an example. And all of a sudden, Dave didn’t care about the war anymore. He was just happy to be alive and with Klaus.

Klaus stepped back from Dave. He let his hand drop before he entwined it with Dave’s hand. He still couldn’t believe he was here. He just… It was too good to be true, so he needed to hold him to know whether it was or not. He looked at Dave.  
“Uh, yeah… didn’t know I could do that… I guess I just got… really happy… fuck, that’s kind of fucking awesome!” he chuckled, biting his lip and finally looked at Five, “thank you… thank you so so much… This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me.”  
Five shrugged, “don’t sweat it.”  
Klaus turned to face Dave. He was about to kiss him until Five interrupted once more.  
“Before you do all this mushy stuff… I need to go. Can you please do me a favour? I’m going to try and be back before it happens, but the end of the world is near. Everyone else is scattered around the city. Find them. Make them help you. We need to stop this. Just, do whatever you need to do before Tuesday. Figure out what the eyeball came from. All that shit. I can’t be here to supervise. I have to be somewhere else,” Five said. He gave a smile to Klaus, “I trust that you can do this for me. You’re capable. You’ve proven it by going to the war. You’re stronger than I ever thought you were, brother. I only trust you to be able to do this.”  
Klaus bit his lip, trying to contain his smile. No one had ever had that much hope in him. No one has ever trusted him with something. Not without thinking he was going to fuck up. He let go of Dave’s hand then stepped over and hugged Five, picking him up. Usually, Five would force himself away. He hated being touched, let alone hugged. But right now, he needed it. He hugged Klaus back tightly.  
“I love you!” Klaus said, laughing.  
“Yeah, yeah… that’s too much, bud,” Five replied.  
Klaus snickered and hummed. He stepped back and returned to Dave. Five looked down at his watch as Klaus smiled bigger than ever before. The only person he wanted to be held by was back. Back in his arms. Back with him. 

As Five disappeared, Klaus turned to Dave.  
“Welcome to my era…” he whispered.  
“He’s cute,” Ben said, which just made Klaus smile bigger.  
“I know,” he replied to Ben then cupped Dave’s cheeks.  
He placed a kiss onto Dave’s lips, humming against them gently before he collapsed back onto his bed, pulling Dave down with him. He let the sheets swallow them as their love radiated through the entire building. Their legs tangled and Dave held Klaus close to his body. And although Dave reeked of mud, sweat, and blood, Klaus didn’t even care. He was finally home. He made a promise to Five to save the world, but the world wasn't important right now. He’ll get to it.  
But right now, he just wanted to be held.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @klauscake on Twitter for the levitating idea !! Follow me on Twitter: @pudihargreeves


End file.
